1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computed tomography (CT) apparatus and the reconstruction of medical images. More particularly, the invention relates to a CT apparatus that uses a plurality of rows of detectors for detecting an image formed by the helical scanning of a subject with a small helical pitch so as to create more uniform noise and resolution in the z-direction.
The present invention includes the use of various technologies referenced and described in the documents identified in the following LIST OF REFERENCES, which are cited throughout the specification by the corresponding reference number in brackets: